Dissolving Disaster
by VampireQueenMinami-SquidKi
Summary: FlippyxFlaky oneshot. A small lime within. Like a candle's wax, the flame melts all..


**Author's Comments:** If you didn't read the summary (pfft why wouldn't you?) there's a small lime so just like.. y'know skip it if it's not your thing?

_Romance: a deep feeling which the two of you are entwined by a bond of endless expression.._

My knees buck when I see him cross down that hall way- a rather nonchalant but cocky smile formed on his lips. My face goes about as scarlet as my locks. When he stops, giving me the warmest greeting. I imagine his words like a melody of sweet sanctuary. His words are smooth as silk and deep as his forest like eyes- _endless. Full of life. _I trip over my own two feet, he picks me up, calls me a dork. My arms flail in an attempt to save my pride! But it fails. And we laugh it off.

I melt!

Our first _encounter._ He pins me to the wall- the night sky's stars reflecting over like an audience at the dramatic play unfolding below. A lamp post is over us like an old black and white film. _But we deserve the color._ His cheeks flush- yes _flush_- as he shakes. He can't control himself. We're both spoken for in the since of love, but we are attracted. We can't get enough of each other. My lips loose their chill for the first time. Single but soon together. We are hand in hand, head over heels. Arm in arm. Under the night sky once again, cuddling together. Speaking our vows of compassion.

I melt~

We find ourselves in a clearing. His fingers take a hold of my wrists, moving before me to push me against a large oak. Our lips crash, tongues dancing to the beat of our hearts'. His strong palm glides under my sweater, fingers brushing forward. I can't hold back a moan. We're now in the center of the field- naked as if we were just brought into this world. Not as pure, but in each other so deep. He takes one of my erected buds in between his lips, grinding them against it. He smirks as I squeal in delight. The tables turn as I surprise him as my tiny hands reach his member. He purrs, enjoying as I caress the sides. Now for the ending. My legs are spread, my lover hovering his manhood over my womanhood. His eyes hold a questioning look, but I give a certain smile and nod.

I _melt._

Dodging him once again. With gloved hands deep in my overcoat's pockets, a white and powdery breath escapes my lips. Despite the single, blank hue in town, all I could see were baneful yellow. How did it end up like that? One word was said, followed by something I could not contain. His body shook in a fit of rage, his bloody knuckle pressed firmly against the tile wall. I stood there shocked, my own figure giving a quiver. I ran out before anymore could be said. I hated shouting. Maybe that was why I prefer my silence, the only sound being my own thoughts.

I melt.

Feeling better now that I am home. Occasionally I go for a tissue from the box to my left, hugging a teddy bear to my right when I finish. Despite not being home the last two days, the couch was a warm welcoming. A knock at the door gives me a little startle. I stand, finding myself at an open door with him. He takes me into his arms, sobbing for forgiveness. Although I end up sneezing all over him, we laugh. I offer him back in, expecting all to be forgiven. But as I shut the door, barely noticed, stain of blood through his army printed sleeve.

I melt(?)

Over at his place. Once again. Standing across the room, his eyes that _yellow. _His shouts rock the room, my head tilted forward to hide my watery orbs. Enough. I tilt my head back to stare into his. He stops as I speak with a voice I never knew. "_No. More._" I calmly cross the room, taking a chance to pass him to the front door. I slip on my shoes and proceed out. Ten seconds of walking. Fifteen. A full minute. I feel myself beginning to breath heavy, my flakes falling beside me like discarded snow. Running. I find myself home, slamming the door shut and locking it. I am leaning against it- knees to my chest. Behind me the door is being pounded at, reminding me the devil is knocking at my door. He screams for me to let him in. His voice is breaking. I can't. _I cannot_. [Not] soon enough it stops. I hear the footsteps descend.

_I melt.._

_Romance: a deep feeling which the two of you are entwined by a bond of endless expression.._

_..that only comes once a lifetime._

**Author's Comment.** _Blah. _Let's see- it's three in the morning (almost four) and I haven't written _anything_ in freakin' forever. Reason is major writer's block. I had so many ideas for fanfiction- brain don't screw this up! ]: I hope this oneshot is a good boost to get my mind going again..

Enough of ranting- _bad girl_- some feedback is love!


End file.
